In My Darkest Hour
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: with only one week to live, will Vegeta tie up his loose ends? eventual VegeGoku.
1. It begins

**needless to say....i dont own Dragonball anything....I JUST OWN THE PLOT OF THE FANFICTION..^^**

**MULTICHAPTER!!! *waves hand*..and since i have someone im talking to and updating as soon as the edits are done..this WILL get finished..or my beta may kill me XD**

**enjoy  
**

* * *

Stopping in mid-stride, he clamped a hand over his mouth and rushed to the bathroom for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. This was getting ridiculous. He hadn't eaten in three days and yet he was still emptying his insides to the porcelain throne.

Vegeta wiped his hand across his mouth and then grabbed the mouthwash to rid his breath of the foul odor of vomit. Growling, he stomped out of the room, the scene before him swaying dangerously, making him grab onto the wall for support. No matter how much willpower it took, he wasn't going to let his body collapse like some weak human. He still had to train today!

Mustering up all his strength, he pushed off from the wall and made his way back down the stairs. He was going to train, damn it! No silly sickness was going to stop him, nothing; not even the annoying woman that was trying to plan a party for him, the remembrance eliciting a groan from deep within the ill prince's throat. It was just one sleep away and Kakarot and his friends were going to be there for the whole day pestering him.

Hearing the excited chatter of women in the kitchen, the prince decided that he didn't want to nor cared to know how the planning was going, so he made a small detour through the living room to go to his gravity chamber, not bothering with getting water from the fridge as he usually did before commencing his rigorous training sessions. He was already in a sour mood; the last thing he needed was those women poking at him. With that, he decided he would come out for dinner only.

Once entering the chamber, Vegeta set his towel aside and shifted the gravity to something heavier, but not by much; only fifty times the Earth's normal gravity. If he had learned anything from that clown, it was how to pace himself when feeling under the weather in any way. Come to think of it, he learned a lot from Kakarot, much to his pride's dismay.

Minutes passed and much to the dislike of the Saiyajin prince, he had yet to start training. He was being too absorbed in thinking about Kakarot.

"Damn it, Kakarot! When did you become the center of my attention?!" he screamed once he no longer cared about pacing himself. He would show that third class. He would show himself he didn't like the other male. He was not trying to prove himself worthy. He was the goddamned prince!

Not eating and being 'sick' took its toll on Vegeta. He soon found himself on the ground gasping for air, sweat pouring off his person. Cursing himself and Kakarot, he shut his eyes to rest for a few minutes. Needless to say, Vegeta drifted into a not so restful sleep.

He awoke hours later to a low voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard since Namek.

"Hello, little Prince. Do you feel sick?"

Groaning and sitting up, he was trying to ignore the annoying, raspy voice, though it wasn't working out too well.

"Heh, I bet you're puking your guts out and losing your power."

Growling at virtually nothing, Vegeta shouted back, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, FRIEZA?!"

The sickening laugh of the purple lizard was heard.

"To tell you what's wrong. My dear little prince, I wouldn't want you going about your daily activities without knowing. That would be rude."

Pausing for dramatic effect, he then continued.

"You are dying, you filthy monkey. Do you remember all those years ago, you slaughtered a planet of wizards? You were what..twelve at the time? Oh, yes, I do remember that time. You were so cocky and willing to destroy everything. Little did you know that the very same people you annihilated put a curse on you before they perished."

With that said, the voice in Vegeta's head faded.

Vegeta was struck with horror and disbelief. He couldn't let himself believe that Frieza had not only talked to him from the depths of Hell, but was also telling him that he was cursed. Sick of this game and the dead lizard, he got up and checked the time, cursing himself for being weak and resting for so long.

"Whatever, Frieza, wherever you are."

Walking out of the chamber and making his way to the kitchen, he decided to force himself to eat.

Smelling the food as he neared the desired place, he almost immediately started feeling sick again and hurriedly slipped into an open chair, claiming it as his. Feeling both his son and Bulma looking at him, he growled. He had to pretend everything was fine, but would they see through it?

Vegeta sat up straighter and barked an order to Trunks so that the demi would not slouch. The food was served. It looked delicious and so good he could have eaten it all with his eyes if it was possible. Yet when the food was handed to him, the Prince paled and rushed once more to the bathroom. By the looks of things, he was not eating today either.

After being in the bathroom for a few minutes, vomiting and dry heaving, he brushed his teeth and took a shower. Tomorrow was going to be Hell. He just knew it. Once dry and dressed, he exited the room and headed to his own, lying down after closing the door behind him. Reaching his hand over to grab a spare pillow, Vegeta did something very unlike him. He hugged the pillow as a child would after they had a nightmare and went to sleep.

* * *

**R&R pls**


	2. Party

**OOOOO see look how fast this be going! ..and its so spiffy looking**

**eheh enjoy the second Chappie!**

* * *

Feeling the sun on his back, Vegeta rolled over with a groan. Squinting up at the window, he noticed that the sun was far too high for it to be early morning. Staring for a while, he determined that it was mid-afternoon. That meant the party was already in full swing. Without wanting to get up, he threw his legs over the side of the mattress and heaved himself out of bed.

Just as he was exiting his room, he heard the loud laugh that belonged to the man that was plaguing his thoughts the night prior, the one and only Kakarot. He winced at the sound. "Of course he is here; for once, not late."

Grumbling and setting the famous scowl in place, he decided it was time to join the fools before he was forced to by Bulma or Kakarot himself.

"So, Bulma, where is the birthday bo-..Man?" Goku asked after just winning a quick spar with Gohan.

"He is still sleeping I think."

She eyed Goku's clothing, just imagining Vegeta's reaction to the appearance of her long-time friend. His orange shirt was completely gone and the blue one underneath had a hole in it. His pants weren't half as bad, but you could make out the man's muscles.

"Sleeping?! Ha! Oh, you're so funny, Bulma. I know Vegeta gets up at the crack of dawn! Don't you mean he's probably training?"

Seeing Bulma shake her head, his smile turned into a frown. Vegeta?! Sleeping?! STILL?! It was unheard of to the young Saiyajin. So he excused himself and entered the house, searching for the birthday boy.

Having continued the ritual of the last four days, Vegeta was in the bathroom emptying his already empty stomach. Feeling an energy level close to his room and the determining whose it was, though it wasn't hard, he forced himself into a standing position and brushed his teeth quickly before the idiot went through his stuff.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked at the tattered clothes of the other.

Jumping at Vegeta's voice, Goku took his hands off the door handle of the room across from the bathroom and turned with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hi, Vegeta! Happy birthday! I was just coming to see if you were awake." The smile stretched into that of a grin before he continued. "But seeing as you are up and about, I'll head back downstairs and tell everyone you are coming." Without waiting for a reply, Goku turned and left.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but caught himself instead staring at a rip in the other's pants, a rip that was dangerously close to showing the male's bottom. Shaking his head lightly, he followed the other.

"Word to the wise clown: you might want to get a new pair of pants," he said in a volume only Goku could hear. With that, he walked in front of the younger man and proceeded outside.

Once outside, the Prince winced at the brightness and went to go find some shade. Upon finding it, he sat his rump down comfortably on the grass. Surveying his surroundings, he noticed that all the freaking world had attended this 'little' party; Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, that dumbass Hercule, the pink blob known as Buu, their dog, Piccolo – much to the Prince's surprise, - Yamcha, Krillin and of course, OF COURSE, Kakarot. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Resting his back against the tree with his arms crossed across his chest, he closed his eyes, ready to ignore everybody, when something fell into his lap. Opening an eye, he peered down at the wrapped, boxed object, and then looked up to the person who dropped it.

"What." It was more a statement than a question, but it was answered anyway.

"Well, generally you get presents on your birthday. You would think after all these years here on Earth you would know that, Mr. Vegeta," little Goten said as he smiled happily at the father his best friend and turned away before he could get shot at. "Oh, and you are looking a bit pale..maybe you should come play!" With that, he scampered off.

Vegeta snorted. 'Play,' he would sure play with Kakarot when he got the chance. Picking up the gift and setting it to the side, he stopped to rethink his last thought. Of course, he didn't mean it like THAT. Not at all. Nothing had changed in all the time he knew the low level fighter, or had it? As if answering Vegeta's internal struggle, Goku came out of the house wearing one of the spandex suits.

"Looks like he took my advice," he thought as he found himself checking the man out, making sure no one noticed what he was doing, least of all, the younger male himself.

Minutes passed, and since Goten, no one had bothered him, which was good; it gave him time to reason with himself. He finally gave up. After staring at Kakarot's ass and watching the man's leg muscles work as he walked, the Prince knew there was no use fighting it anymore. For years he knew he had feelings for the idiot, but he never would have dreamed they went so deep.

If birthday wishes came true, he knew what he would ask for.

"Vegeta, you're staring."

Gohan silently appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to Vegeta. This both irked and worried the man. He didn't feel Gohan approaching.

"Hn."

Hearing a chuckle emit from the eldest of Kakarot's sons, Vegeta looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You know, I thought I was kidding myself. When my dad died after the Cell games, you took it the hardest. I thought it was 'cause it had something to do with him being a full-blooded Saiyajin. Then I thought it over after Goten was born. I told myself you had a crush on my dad." Gohan laughed again, getting nervous at the way the prince was staring at him. "Eheh, then I started noticing the way you acted around him when he came back. And, Vegeta, you staring so openly only proves my theory."

Giving the man a smile and placing a small gift on top of Goten's, he said, "My dad won't understand your feelings if you don't tell him. Good luck and Happy Birthday."

* * *

**R&R pls**


	3. Party part 2

**Shorter then the last chappie..BUT! ...oh wells**

* * *

Finally being left alone after Gohan departed, Vegeta sat back against the tree and was deep in thought. "Did Gohan just give me his approval?" his mind asked over and over. He wasn't used to this and he cursed himself for being so transparent that the son of Kakarot could figure him out. Then came the next set of questions: who else knew? Was it just the kid, or did everyone else had also noticed what Gohan noticed? Ever so slowly, with each passing thought, Vegeta's scowl grew deeper and colder.

Somewhere beyond Vegeta's closed eyelids, he heard Kakarot laughing once again. Of course, he was a happy person, but the Prince thought the big idiot was doing it to mock him.

Replying to something that went unheard by the birthday boy, Goku shouted, "Damn Skippy!"

Opening his eyes once again to the brightness of the outside, he started at Kakarot like he had two heads. Seriously, who said that anymore? He found himself cursing his soul for staring too long once he noticed he caught the other's attention. Vegeta was sure that he was going to be obligated to 'enjoy' the party if Kakarot had anything to say about it. So he sat silently as the younger Saiyajin made his way over.

Sitting on the grass directly in front of the older male, Goku smiled.

"Sorry, 'Geta, I had to borrow the pants. I know I should learn to bring my own or not get my clothes ripped. Heh. Anyway!"

Leaning closer, he rested both of his palms flat on the ground, peering at the other.

"Why are you being such a grumpy spoilsport? This is YOUR party. Let's enjoy it," he said as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and stood up, making the other follow.

Not getting his wrist back and not having the energy to pull free, the Prince had to make a bunch of 'small talk' with people he didn't like. He did, however, draw the line when Goku offered to play with Trunks and Goten. That was something he wouldn't do, ever. So instead, he got dragged to the food table.

The table was packed from corner to corner with any and every food imaginable. There were so many options, yet all they did was serve Vegeta to once again feel sick. He waited for Kakarot to fill the plate in hand before walking away, leaving the silent invitation open for him to follow, which, much to Vegeta's happiness, he did.

While Kakarot was munching away happily on his food, the not so enthralled birthday boy was chewing on the inside of his lip, a glare set to kill if anyone so much as approached them. Not liking the idea that he was going to have a 'heart-to-heart' talk with the man before him, he breathed deeply through his nose and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the other.

"Vegeta, I noticed you are not eating. I thought Bulma was joking when she told me that the other day. Are you sick?" Vegeta rolled his eyes but held his tongue, for he knew Kakarot wasn't finished speaking. "If you are sick, ya' know, you shouldn't avoid eating. And you should tone down on the training just a bit."

Having enough being talked to like a child, the Prince growled.

"For your information, Clown, I am not 'sick.' Open your big, pretty eyes and look at things more seriously! Furthermore, I will do what I want, when I want and HOW I want. And there is nothing you can say or do to stop me. I am the Prince of our race, NOT YOU."

Narrowing his eyes on the shocked male's face, Vegeta smirked, feeling rather satisfied with himself apparently. Standing up and walking away, he dropped said smirk and muttered under his breath, "How the hell did I fall in love with an idiot?"

* * *

**R&R PLS**


	4. Party end

**don't own DB or any of its characters. ...fan made...dont you just love it?!**

**This is a bit short yet again but hey, i have to get up for school tomorrow..i was typing this half asleep. (Thank god my Beta works when when i say 'story time') ^^; **

**enjoy.  
**

* * *

It'd been a couple of hours since Vegeta snapped at Goku, and the prince hadn't been seen since. The usually happy-go-lucky Saiyajin was getting worried. He could feel the other's ki and it was close, so it wasn't like he left the residence. Nonetheless, there was worry. So Goku got up from where he was resting and walked away from Krillin, who was still in mid-speech about Kami knows what.

The male checked around the whole outside to start off with, and when he found nothing, he moved his search into the house. The man searched from the kitchen to the bathroom, from the living room to the gravity room and still there was no sign of Vegeta. So bowing his head in defeat, Goku was ready to make his way outside, when a thud-like sound was heard from upstairs.

Panicking, he put on a burst of speed and raced his way up the stairs to find the prince lying face-first into the carpet with a towel around his neck. At first Goku thought it was because Vegeta was training, but he noticed the lack of sweat on the other, and that Vegeta was angled as if he was just making his way out of the room.

Gingerly, the young Saiyajin picked up Vegeta and placed him on the bed. Running his fingers through the other's hair as he would Goten while sleeping, he turned to leave so he could tell Bulma the prince was ill, only to be stopped by an iron-like grip around his wrist. He turned to face the other and was about to ask what was wrong, only to notice Vegeta was still 'asleep.'

Looking closer, he noticed the pained expression upon the older male's face, and also realized that he was saying something, or so he thought, so kneeling down, Goku leaned over Vegeta to try and hear the other man's words.

"Kakarot."

Raising an eyebrow, Goku was intrigued. Why would the other say his name while sleeping? Chuckling to himself, he tried to pry Vegeta's fingers from his wrist.

Hearing a low growl emit from the unconscious man's throat, Goku automatically took his hand away from the fingers.

"You can't!"

Jumping at the sudden yell, he was getting more and more worried. His breath was held when he noticed Vegeta started to open his eyes. A hand reached to his blue torn shirt and pulled him forward.

"Kakarot, I love you.."

With that, the Prince's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to convulse, not giving the other Saiyajin time to process Vegeta's words. Instead, Goku pushed the sentence to the recesses of his mind and jumped into action, making sure Vegeta was safe where he was, speaking calming words to the other.

Once Vegeta's breathing settled and his body was still once more, Goku sank to the ground. He was scared something was wrong with his friend and there was no way to know what. This was supposed to be happy day. And just what did Vegeta mean? "I love you." Those words crossed his mind over and over. Making a noise in his throat that resembled a cross between a snort and a chuckle, he shook his head. Certainly didn't mean what it sounded like.

Vegeta was in pain. There was no other excuse. It was a just one too. Vegeta never said things 'just because' anyway.

Pulling his shirt gently away from the other's hand, Goku stood and silently left the room, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and put on a smile. Surely his Prince would tell him he was being an idiot, that he was hearing thi—Hold on. 'His' Prince? Since when did he consider Vegeta 'his'? His friend, sure, but the other thought..it was so..possessive.

He put his hand to his head to rub his forehead as he made his way downstairs and back to the party.

Once getting back outside, Goku looked up to the window he knew was Vegeta's, then turned away, seeing Bulma giving him a creepy smile, as if she knew something he didn't. Taking one last look to Vegeta's window, his heart stopped when he saw the other's face peering down at him from the other side. They held each other's gaze and Goku knew, at that moment, those words weren't just words.

Vegeta meant them with all his heart.

In the time span of a mere blink the Prince was gone from the window, and Goku turned to find his family. Now would be a good time to go, before things got awkward. Saying his goodbyes and his thanks, with one last with of a 'happy' birthday to the man upstairs, the Son family left with a gust of air.

* * *

**R&R **

**pls and thnx**


	5. Midnight Emergency

**WOOT! next chappie! about time eh?! ..yeah i know right!...sorry! i started school so its going to take a bit longer to update..but not too long i hope :D**

**enjoy  
**

* * *

Pain, blurred lights overhead, screaming and more pain, then blackness. That was all that was witnessed by Vegeta at three in the morning.

--------

Goku was startled awake by the shrill sound of a phone. Glancing to the window instead of the alarm clock, he determined it was way too early to be up. Nevertheless, he climbed out of bed and went to grab the phone.

"'Ello?" he answered, having to push the phone away from his ear right after, not expecting the loud voice that sounded from the other side.

"Goku?! GOKU! You have to hurry! Vegeta's in the hospital! He collapsed earlier and was screaming in pain! He's sedated now, but the doctors say it's not good! Goku, please hurry!" Bulma didn't pause to breathe, getting all the information out before she turned from the mouthpiece to yell at some 'idiot doctors.'

A tremor of fear shot down the younger male's body. He hated hospitals, but he would go. His friend needed him, after all.

Making his way back up the steps to his room, he leaned over Chichi and pecked her on the cheek, a silent promise to the sleeping woman that he would be back. Straightening back up, he got dressed, locked onto Bulma's ki signature and ITed to the hospital.

---------

He didn't know how many hours he'd spent with his mind completely in the dark. The first thing that came back to him was his hearing and it was instantly plagued by the sound of what seemed like monitors and murmurs of voices he didn't recognize, mostly from females that seemed to be moving around him. An incredible sense of disorientation made his ill stomach twist with anxiety and he willed his heavy eyelids to open, regretting it instantly as he opened his eyes to a very blurry, swirling world. He could tell the lights overhead were brighter than the ones at home, and that led to questions: where was he? Why did his limbs feel like they'd been triturated? Why couldn't he move?! Now, on a normal day, not only would Vegeta disregard these questions, but he would also FORCE himself to move. However, coupling these questions was a serious matter of him being in intense pain.

The only thing that calmed him then was the surprisingly soothing sound of someone's voice that stood out over all the others. He could have sworn it was Kakarot's, but he still wasn't sure. There was a whole huge moment of time that he was not accountable for.

The pain that assaulted his contour felt worse than any pain he'd experienced in the heat of battle or ever before. Vegeta was sure he was going to die. He could not explain why his body was failing. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him. He was a Saiyajin. Their bodies were created to withstand pain and physical exertion. This was mind-boggling. Though his thoughts were jumbled and his mind was not completely conscious, a single image jumpstarted his deteriorated train of thought, though it made it worse for his unresponsive body: Frieza. He remembered what the tyrant had said. Could the stupid, sadistic lizard been telling the truth? Was he really dying? That didn't comfort the Prince nor did it satisfy him. A hoarse moan was breathed out as a particularly strong jolt of pain wracked his system. He could feel the muscles in his arms and legs moving on their own accord, violent spasms making the skin involuntarily twitch underneath the white blanket that had been thrown over him at some point while he was out of it and did a poor job on hiding the torturous coldness of wherever he was.

As his senses gradually sharpened, he slowly turned his head to the side to survey his surroundings and snorted when his sense of smell picked up the horrid scent of a human hospital. With eyes that scanned anything and everything, he also took note there were several tubes inserted into both of his arms. Another thing he detected was the cold air that was being blown into his nostrils, as well as the small, almost unnoticeable pressure of something encompassing everything from his nose to his chin, quickly recognizing it as an oxygen mask. There was also something or someone pushing down on the mattress.

Slowly but surely, his vision began to regain its focus and he shifted it to the other occupants of the room. By the door he could see a head of blue; that was definitely Bulma, who was looking to the outside as if expecting someone. It wasn't difficult to conclude she was nervous, the anxious chewing of her nails being a dead giveaway. 'What could she be waiting for?' Vegeta asked himself. He then let his eyes fall on the person that added the extra weight to his bed to find Kakarot. The male's hair was unruly and he looked like he was forcing himself to stay awake. Seeing this made the Prince wonder what the hell was going on yet again. Surely he wasn't that sick or close to dying, was he? Frieza made it seem like he still had some time. This was starting to become quite irritating.

Grunting low in his throat, he made sure he would get not only Kakarot's attention, but the woman's as well. With luck and success, both of them heard him and Bulma immediately shoved Goku out of the way and rubbed her hands over Vegeta's face, neck and shoulders, crying like the world was ending. Goku, however, gave Vegeta a disbelieving stare.

Growing tired of the weeping woman and the stupid look upon the other's face, he spoke as loud and rude as he could through his oxygen mask. "Stop your pathetic crying and get off me, woman! Tell me what the hell is going on."

Though muffled, both heard what he said and fell eerily silent. Bulma complied with her lover's demands and sat heavily in a chair and Kakarot went back to his previous spot. He was the one brave enough to answer, though the insecurity, fear and even dread about what he was going say was evident from a mile away.

"Vegeta, uh, I don't know how to tell you this. I mean, even the doctors don't understand. Crazy, right?!" He forced out a laugh in an attempt to lighten the gloomy mood as well as soften the blow of what he was about to say, though the happy expression quickly depleted, his own attempt to appease the tension failing at what was coming next. Scratching the back of his head, Goku continued, his face riddled with uncertainty. "Uh, Vegeta. You, somehow.. are dying."

Vegeta's breath stuck in his throat and he felt his entire body lock in place. He regretted ever awakening. A different kind of pain that was eternally worse than the physical one he was experiencing coiled around every centimeter of his frame the instant he heard those words, and he felt his world collapse. Swallowing dryly and with difficulty, he decided to remain silent and, although questions and confusion held fast to his distraught and spinning head, he willed himself to continue to listen to the words of the other Saiyajin, refusing to demonstrate any outer emotions provoked by his inner struggle.

"Bulma and I were trying to look for solutions concerning your health and went to the Lookout to consult Dende, and he said even senzu beans wouldn't help. They would prolong your life, but since we don't know how far you are in this illness, they might not do anything at all."

At the mention of Dende, Vegeta's mind reeled and he almost smirked as a single thought surfaced. The Dragonballs! Stupid Frieza! He could be wished back with the dragonballs, or better yet! The stupid Namekian could restore his health with his healing powers! Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, however, and almost as if she knew what the Prince was going to say, Bulma spoke up in a broken tone.

"W-we asked him if he could come and heal you, b-but he said it w-wouldn't work. He said that this is something irreversible and it was even b-beyond the Dragon's p-power. He was impressed and confused. W-we don't know what to do!"

Feeling too weak to even muster up a scowl, the Prince slowly closed his eyes and took small breaths.

"Get me a senzu or two then. We will try those."

After that, he fell silent and heard and felt Kakarot leave to get – he assumed – the beans. Bulma left the room to collect herself again, and Vegeta was left alone with his thoughts.

He didn't like the thought of dying in such a way, or any way at all. Granted that the thought never frightened the warrior before, but now.. Now he had a son, 'friends,' Bulma, and, yes, the one he'd secretly loved and held endearment for, for so long, Kakarot. Kami, he still needed to confess to that clown. He couldn't die without letting him know how he felt. He was going to do it at the party, but anything that happened after he took that single step out of the room had been erased from his memory. Vegeta didn't know he had accidentally let it slip. He was in too much pain and his mind was too fogged to recall any of the events after he fainted, only to wake up in some hospital room, to then hear those news from Kakarot's lips. No, this couldn't be.

Vegeta told himself what he told everyone. He was the Prince. He was a Saiyajin warrior, an elite. Only the weak die such a pitiful death. He would be damned if he let the lizard freak win like this. He wasn't going to die without a fight.

It was with that last thought that the slowly dying Saiyajin slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**R&R pls**

**Thanks beta Ana 3  
**


	6. Morning After

**I KNOW RIGHT! could i take any longer?! I totally could..but i was so sad i didnt update in forever!**

**enjoy**

* * *

The next morning, Vegeta cracked his eyes open slowly, not remembering where he was for a moment. Then he felt the pounding in his head and that was enough to remind him of the events that occurred the night prior. The good news was that his limbs didn't feel like lead as severely as before. That meant that he could get out of the hospital within the next few seconds. His hand muscles twitched involuntarily and he felt his fingers touch the flesh of another.

Shifting around and glancing down to where the bed dipped, he noticed for the second time since he'd been in there that Kakarot was sleeping at his side. This surprised and irked the Prince. There was no need for the younger male to be there. He didn't need to be babysat! Unbeknownst to himself, and contrary to his thoughts, a smile made its way onto his face while staring at the unruly, spiky hair.

Instinctively reaching his hand out, he left feather-like touches on Kakarot's skin, watching as goosebumps formed in response.

Just as he realized what he was doing, the younger male stirred, not giving Vegeta enough time to pull away, leaving him quiet and frozen in place.

Goku turned his head to face Vegeta and was clearly ready to go back to sleep if it wasn't for the hand on his arm. Blinking a few times to make the world a little less fuzzy, he looked up at the face of the frozen Prince and put on that trademark smile of his, ignoring the fact that he was being touched, hoping it would make the older of the two act like normal.

"G'Morning, Vegeta! Glad to see the senzu bean we crushed up took effect. You're probably ready to get out of this place, eh?! I know I am."

Getting up from his spot and walking to the edge of the bed, Goku showed the other the new clothes that had been prepared just for him before handing them over.

"So, eheh.. I'll wait for you in the hall. Just come out when you're ready." With that, Goku left the room, not very comfortable at the fact the older Saiyajin didn't change his expression or moved much. Leaning against the wall instead of the door, he shut his eyes, trying to let himself think.

Ever since the party, Goku had started to feel strange. Although he knew Vegeta was sick and somewhat out of it at the time, he hadn't been able to sway those words that escaped the prince's lips off his mind. It could've been a subconscious thing, but why would something like that even cross the warrior elite's mouth? It was strange, but at the same time, unnerving; unnerving because he couldn't deny the strong jolt of electricity that coursed from his spine all the way to his chest every time he remembered the occurrence, and that was not the way he was supposed to react.

He remembered he'd left the party to clear his mind that night. It must've been the spur-of-the-moment. Perhaps once he got home, things would be alright. He just needed a good rest and those feelings would be gone.

But then he received that dreadful phone call. And ever since then, he refused to leave Vegeta's side. But why? He knew Vegeta was in good hands. Bulma wasn't just going to allow some petty doctors to take care of her lover. He knew Vegeta would be just fine without him there, but there was a stronger side in Goku that didn't allow him to depart from the older Saiyajin, a side he didn't understand. He felt the need to look after him, be there for him and make sure he'd be alright. It was unusual and confusing, but at the same time, exciting.

After coming back from retrieving the beans, Bulma tried to convince Goku to go home, but Goku refused to leave. He reassured that ChiChi would understand and after a small debate on who would stay with Vegeta, Goku eventually convinced her long-time friend to go home and rest, that he would look after Vegeta for the night.

After the woman left and everything went silent, Goku stayed up for some time, time that he spent looking at the Prince. It was unusual to see the man that carried so much venom, so much hate but, at the same time, so much determination and fortitude, so ill and vulnerable. It pained him to see his friend in such a state and he couldn't help the bubble of anxiety that coiled around the pit of his stomach.

"Get well, Vegeta," he pleaded mentally after staring at the handsome face of the Saiyajin prince.

After a few hours, he finally decided to climb into bed with him. Vegeta was completely out of it, so he probably wouldn't feel the taller body pressuring down on the mattress. This only gave Goku a closer perspective of the older male's sharp features, and he found himself admiring the chiseled complexion. Then he felt them returning, those currents of electricity that made his heart swell with an unfathomable sentiment. He really needed to figure out what was happening to him. In hopes of thwarting the unwanted butterflies in his stomach, Goku turned his back on Vegeta and fell into an uneasy sleep at the Prince's side.

Shifting his weight on the wall which he was resting on and refocusing his eyes, he sighed. He felt like he would go crazy with so many things running through his mind as he waited for Vegeta to change. The young warrior wasn't used to this at all. He wasn't supposed to feel this way.

"When did this happen?! I love my wife, I love my children. When did it become all about him?! Pleasing him, making sure I'm up to his standard. When did this start to matter?!"

Noting that ten minutes had passed since he left Vegeta to get dressed, and there was still no sign of the man, he turned to the door and opened it a crack, peering inside. Seeing everything was 'fine,' he opened the door more and glanced to the ground for no other reason than it was his first reaction, but it was a good thing he did, because he spotted the Prince, fully clothed and face-first on the floor.

Racing over to him, Goku lifted him off the ground and set him on the bed, inspecting for any injuries. Turning to get a doctor, he felt a hand around his wrist and a feeling of déjà vu came over him. He turned back to Vegeta, seeing the other fixing him with the coldest stare he could muster.

"Kaka-rot, don't you DARE call one of those humans! H-Help me get out of here. I'm fine."

Hesitating for only a moment, Goku helped the Prince for the simple fact that he actually asked for help.

* * *

**THANKS ANA! THIS CHAPTER WOULDNT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT YOU!**


End file.
